


Vacation

by Lycka



Series: Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, I mean, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation, it's sex vacation okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara finally have their holiday together, to relax, teasing and loving each other.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto and Sasuke and Gaara sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shira_Taka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shira_Taka/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> I'm back with my OT3 :D 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did ^^

"Gaara! Sasuke! Come on look at it! Isn't it beautiful? Damn, I wish we could see it everyday..." Naruto whispered the last words while looking through the patio door.

They arrived a few minutes ago and he couldn't stay put. They were finally having time for themselves, together, away from work.

Sasuke made them the surprise a few days ago. They had been surprised as the Uchiha wasn't really the one to take the initiative for this kind of things, but Sasuke had thought about everything. The beautiful house near the sea, a bit apart from the road so they wouldn't be bothered by the cars and the people going to the beach, very bright, big enough for the three of them and...

"Oh my gosh, the bathtub is HUGE! I'm sure we can fit in there. All of us. A dream come true..." Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Your dreams are so meaningful." Sasuke retorted with a small smile.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Say what you want, but we're all going to be naked in a few minutes and be in here. So stop being mean and strip." The blond added, removing the brunet's belt.

"Not here!" Sasuke took Naruto's hands.

"Why not? It's not as if someone was going to suddenly open the door and say hi."

"People can still walk past the window."

"It's the end of the day already, look, sunset and all. Isn't it romantic?" Naruto smiled and leaned to kiss him as he put his hands under Sasuke's shirt to remove it.

"You're already stripping someone?"

"Gaara! Come strip with him! Having my two men naked around me, that's a good start for a vacation."

"Naruto, people can still walk past the window."

"First of all, it's a patio door and second of all, who cares?"

"Me." Gaara and Sasuke answered at the same time.

"When you two are teaming up against me, it's not fair. I'm going into the tub alone." Naruto turned away from them and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Gaara and Sasuke in the living room.

"He seems in a better shape already." Gaara pointed out, giving Sasuke a smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

*'*

He sighed, enjoying the hot water on his skin. He was a bit annoyed with himself. He didn't want to be that childish and he was truly happy that his boyfriends found the time to be on vacations at the same time as him. It had been so stressful lately, he couldn't do anything except sleeping, eating, go to work, going back home, eating and sleeping again. It had been such a long time since he had sex, he had almost forgot how Sasuke and Gaara's heat was like and all he was able to think about since the beginning of the day was how he just wanted to make love with them both all night long.

He heard the door opening and a naked Gaara was there, beautiful. "Can I come in?"

"Of course..." As if he could say no to such a wonderful invitation.

Gaara gave him a smile and quickly got into the bathtub, leaning against Naruto.

"I'm sorry, for earlier. It means a lot what you do for me since the last few months."

Gaara tilted his head to face him and kissed him gently. Naruto could already feel arousal rising in him and he opened his mouth, moaning softly before the door opened once again.

"Can I join you?" Sasuke asked, totally naked too and Naruto wanted to cry at the perfection that was his boyfriend.

"Why would we not?" Naruto said, offering his hand for Sasuke to catch it.

When they were finally all in the bath, Naruto couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "This is so perfect. We need one like this too at home!"

"The flat is too small." Gaara retorted, smiling at Naruto's disappointed face.

"We just have to move in a bigger one. Or a house." Sasuke pointed out and two surprised faces were looking at the brunet.

It wasn't often that Sasuke was talking about things like that. He and Gaara had been the ones who offered him to live with them and back then, Sasuke wasn't very thrilled about it, before realizing it would been easier for pretty much everything, but he was very clear about having his own room.

Now that they were living together, never once Sasuke seemed interested in this topic, even when Naruto was complaining about the fact that living in a big city was too tiring, that they heard the neighbors too much or other things.

"Sasuke... Are you serious?" Naruto asked, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, it's just... You didn't really seem to be thinking about any of this so... I would be more than happy to move with the both of you in a house. Our house. Gosh, I'm so thrilled!" Naruto took Sasuke's head in his hand before kissing him enthusiastically.

"Like this, we will each have our room." Sasuke said smiling gently.

"We already have that." Naruto pointed out.

"Little rooms. I'm talking about big ones." Sasuke explained, kissing Naruto again.

"So, you're seeing big." Gaara had taken Sasuke 's hand in his own.

"Yes. I want a garden. Like this, you could do whatever you want with it, Gaara. Cactus everywhere." Sasuke said a bit teasing.

"Depends on where the house is. I don't like just cacti." Gaara hit Sasuke's shoulder gently.

"We have them everywhere in the flat, Gaara. Anyone would thought you're a cacti lover." Naruto laughed.

"I love plants. Cacti are the best, though."

"I imagined tomatoes." Sasuke added, kissing Gaara's hand.

"You just want me to plant tomatoes everywhere, don't you."

"They are the best."

Gaara splashed the brunet.

"Hey, I'm between you two! He's the teasing one, not me!"

"You deserve it too."

Naruto splashed Gaara back. "You deserve it too."

"Okay, stop, you're putting water everywhere!"

"Hey, shut up S'ke, it's all your fault!"

"Yes, totally your fault."

They kept playing like children for a few minutes, water spilling everywhere, stolen kisses happened.

"I will have a real kitchen." Sasuke added once they stopped, a bit out of breath.

"I will finally have the bathroom of my dream."

"All you want is the three of us in a big tub to fuck." Gaara said amused.

"Exactly. As if you don't like the idea."

"I absolutely love it." Gaara said before kissing Naruto hungrily.

The blond whimpered as he let Gaara assaulting his mouth, while Sasuke was biting his neck. It felt so good, to finally feel all of these things again. Gaara's hands enticingly running all over his body and Sasuke's lips kissing every bit of Naruto's skin he could to make him sigh loudly.

When Gaara finally took his erection in his hand, Naruto shivered and moaned. He wanted more and he wanted to move, but it wasn't possible and it was frustrating. Sasuke turned his head gently to kiss him deeply and he forgot about it a little until he felt Gaara rubbing their aching cocks together and he frowned.

He broke the very pleasant kiss and whispered, "I... I don't feel a lot because of the water. Guys, I think sometimes fantasies had to stay... Fantasies." Naruto said sadly.

He heard Sasuke chuckling in his ears, kissing his temple "you're impossible."

The water moved as Gaara jumped out of the bathtub and Naruto felt cold. "I'm going to the bedroom." the red head simply said, water running along his body, his cock still erect. "Don't make me wait to much. Playing alone isn't what I want now."

And like this, he was out of the bathroom and the sound of another door opening came to Naruto and Sasuke's ears.

Soon, the bathroom was empty, trails of water everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two!
> 
> It's just sex. Sorry. They made me do it, I swear!

Gaara smiled as he heard quick footsteps following his and soon, without doing anything, he was pinned against the mattress, Naruto's hungry lips on his and he closed his eyes, letting Naruto's tongue find his, while Sasuke was kissing his stomach, brushing his cock with his body and he moaned, letting them do what they wanted with him.

"I love it when you're like that..." Naruto whispered on his lips before nibbling his lower lips playfully. "You've been so... responsive lately..."

Sasuke's tongue run on his cock and he sighed, "I always were."

"Not like this." Sasuke said, opening Gaara's legs, making him completely exposed.

Gaara knew they were right. Before, he wouldn't have longed for anyone to took care of him that way. Not that he didn't like it, it was just hard to trust entirely someone for that kind of thing, so taking the lead, being the "top" was easier. It wasn't until he met Naruto that he had been able to let someone enter him, possess him in a way he had always wanted, but couldn't allow himself to.

And even after that, it wasn't something he did often. And Sasuke came into their life and everything changed. He didn't understood why, but Sasuke and Naruto together were changing him bit by bit and it was terrifying and fulfilling at the same time. It never happened before and it wasn't the first time he had a boyfriend while being with Naruto, but the first time that they both fell in love with the same guy and that they were in the same relationship with someone else.

They didn't like each other right away. Sasuke was very jealous of Gaara at first and it made the redhead laugh more than once. Sasuke never had been in a polyamory relationship before and Gaara knew he had accepted to be in one, because Sasuke felt and understood how Naruto was worth it.

But never once Sasuke had said, or shown that he wanted Naruto for himself. Bit by bit, he felt that he brunet was more and more comfortable with him and one day, when they were making love, the three of them, they kissed. A sensual, gentle kiss that made Gaara's heart beat faster. Sasuke seemed confused and didn't approach him for weeks. Then, out of nowhere, the brunet had grabbed him and kissed him again and it was the first time they had made love, just the two of them.

When Naruto had woken them up, his smile was so bright and he seemed so happy, the way he had kissed them and hugged them, never in his life, Gaara had felt so comfortable. He was finally home and even though the thought made him happy, it was frightening.

Since Sasuke has arrived, he never saw anyone else except Naruto and Sasuke and it was so scary sometimes he just wanted to run away. And now, they even talked about moving in a house together and it was too good to be true and he knew it.

A hard grasp on his cock and Naruto's teeth sinking into his neck bought him back to reality and he groaned.

"You weren't with us anymore. Not very nice after you said you didn't want to play alone." Naruto said against Gaara's flesh and the redhead shivered.

Fuck, he just wanted them to fuck him senseless.

"You tease me too much, I got bored." He provoked them and the smile on Naruto's face aroused him even more.

"Hold the thought, I'm coming back." He kissed Gaara once more and disappeared from the bed room.

He felt Sasuke sitting on him, rubbing slightly Gaara's cock with his own.

"I see you stayed to keep me company."

"Always." Sasuke leaned down to kiss Gaara as he rocked his hips to make them moan and even more excited they already were...

"Gaara..." Sasuke moaned against his ear.

The brunet was moving faster and faster, trying to kiss him, but Sasuke was such a mess he didn't seem to truly know what he was doing. He seemed so lost in pleasure and he moaned even harder when Gaara put his hands on the brunet's ass, digging his fingers deep.

"Gaara... Fuck!" Sasuke cried out. "Fuck! Gaara! Gaara I – I need..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as Gaara's finger brushed his hole.

"Yes?"

"I need you to fuck me."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Naruto still didn't come back with the lube."

Sasuke groaned in frustration and rock his hips harder. "But I want you."

It was at this very moment that Naruto decided to come back, chuckling, "damn, I let you two five seconds and you're already playing without me."

"You were too slow." Sasuke retorted.

"I didn't remember where I put the lube, sorry."

"Depends on what you are going to do."

Naruto gave him a perverted smile and quickly joined them in the bed, opening the lube. "Are you trying to tease me, Mister Uchiha?"

"Maybe."

Naruto put some of the sticky liquid on his fingers before gently rubbing one against Sasuke's opening. "if I do this, is it okay?"

All he had for an answer was an exquisite little cry coming from Sasuke's throat as he slowly pushed it in and out of him.

"I think you forgot me." Gaara said, taking their cocks in his hands, stroking them slowly.

He smiled when he saw Sasuke out of breath, not knowing what was happening to him. Gaara could feel that the brunet was getting wetter, so he stopped and Sasuke gave him a murderous smile.

"What do you thin you – Shit!" He hissed when Naruto put another finger in him.

"Are you okay, S'ke?" Naruto asked, kissing the nape of Sasuke's neck. "Can I move?"

"Yes!"

Gaara saw Naruto starting to move again and how Sasuke's face was still tense. He put his other hands on his face, brushing it gently. "It's okay, Sasuke." He whispered as he stroked them both again.

Then he went down and stopped at the nipple, pinching it playfully and Sasuke automatically shivered and his cock throbbed. Gaara bit his lip and did it again, harder and Sasuke's cock pulsed again. Gaara knew the brunet was to close to coming and stopped immediately.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke growled and Gaara wasn't impressed at all

"You wanted me to fuck you."

Sasuke growled again and when Naruto's fingers went out, he looked so disappointed.

"Like this he can fill you up as you want." Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke. "Come on, get up a bit, he can't fuck you if you stay like this."

Gaara felt Sasuke moving and Naruto gave him the lube and quickly, he put some on his erection then placed himself against Sasuke's entrance.

"Come on, Sasuke, take him deep inside of you." Naruto whispered in the brunet's ear.

The red head swallowed hard as he saw Sasuke taking him inch by inch inside of him. When Sasuke had finally took him in completely, he waited a few seconds before rocking his hips slowly, to see how Sasuke will react.

Sasuke still looked a bit in pain, so he stopped moving. He moved his fingers on Sasuke's hard on which was a bit limp now and brushed it gently. He could feel it getting harder now and Sasuke started to move up and down, taking his time.

He tried not to close his eyes to enjoy what he was seeing. Sasuke was getting faster now, Naruto in his back, brushing Sasuke's nipple as one of his hand were no where to be seen, probable touching his own cock.

The blond was still whispering some sweet nothing into Sasuke's ear and more and more, the brunet was getting tighter around him. He wasn't going to last long like this, he knew it. He put his hands on Sasuke's hips and he violently pushed inside of him.

"Fuck! Yes!" Was all Sasuke was capable to say as he pounded in and out of him faster.

He saw the brunet taking himself in his hand and he started stroking it hard. Sweat was dripping on Sasuke's torso, profanities leaking out of his mouth as he was getting closer.

When Sasuke finally came on Gaara's stomach, the redhead's grip on Sasuke's hand became rougher, as his thrust were less gentle.

"Oh fuck... Fuck, it's good..." Sasuke rambled as his ass and nipple were abused again and again.

Gaara felt his eyes closing and fireworks exploding inside his mind.

He kept moving in and out of Sasuke slower and slower. When he heard Naruto coming, he opened his eyes and straightened up to kiss Sasuke, but the brunet hit the blond's arm not so gently.

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

"And now I have cum on my hair!"

"Well... Maybe it will be a great hair mask!"

Gaara couldn't hold it anymore and just laughed out loud.

"Gaara, don't laugh! You came inside, it's almost worse!" Sasuke hit his arm too.

"Sorry. I didn't feel it coming and I couldn't move like I wanted."

"S'ke, we don't say anything when you have some "accidents", so be nice to us!"

"I never had any."

Gaara and Naruto looked at the brunet, not amused.

"You don't have any? Really, you want me to list all of them. I'm sure Gaara will help me."

"I will."

"You two always team up against me."

"That's totally what we're doing. Come on, let's take a shower, we will clean you all up, you will never know what happened."

Gaara could see that Sasuke was trying not to smile. "Okay. But both of you have to do it."

"We will." Gaara said and he kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Come on guys, we have to test the shower!"

"Is it all you ever want to do?" Sasuke sighed, following Naruto who was already up.

"Well, it's somewhere where we can all be naked while touching each other. Why would I ever want something else?" Naruto asked as if it was obvious.

Gaara admitted to himself that Naruto had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yep, I didn't lie, did I? Just sex. Because they are horny. 
> 
> I hope you still liked it, dear Shira!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! It still means a lot to me <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the last part!
> 
> I hope you will enjoyed it :)

He woke up with Naruto in his arms and Gaara hugging him from behind and he smiled softly. His arm was hurting him and he was too hot as Gaara and Naruto both had a high body heat, but he didn't care. He was happy between those two. Happier than he had ever be in his life.

The vacations were almost over, but it had been so relaxing and even fun. They made love every day, more than once, they went to the beach, to restaurants, they took a walk at nights as it was still warm. It had been so perfect, Sasuke didn't want it to end.

He kissed Naruto's forehead softly before taking Gaara's hand and kissed it too. It was now too much for his arm and he needed to move. He felt also hungry and maybe buying some pastries for the three of them could be a good idea.

Carefully, he pushed Naruto and Gaara away, slowly he pulled away the sheets when two hands pinned him dawn back to the mattress.

"Where do you think you're going, S'ke?" Naruto's raspy voice asked.

"Buying something to eat for this morning. Go back to sleep."

"Don't want to."

"Stay in the bed." It was Gaara's croaking voice this time.

"We don't have anything to eat for this morning."

"Hmmm, I think we have..." Naruto chuckled as he groped Sasuke's cock.

The brunet chuckled and pushed Naruto away. "I won't be able to do anything. You two sucked me dry last night."

"You sure?" Gaara asked stroking Sasuke's ass.

"Seriously, are you sex addicts?"

"We just find you so attractive that we don't care about eating." Naruto whispered as he kissed Sasuke's neck.

"We can always eat later." Gaara added, kissing Sasuke gently on the mouth.

The brunet rolled his eyes. They were impossible. "Horny teenagers! Stop it, I'm hungry, I'm going to eat." Sasuke straightened up, making them stop what they were doing. " _Croissants, pains au chocolat_ , it's okay for you?"

"Yes, mister no fun."

Sasuke gave them a small smile as he got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly. "Be good and maybe I will be more opened about what you have in mind after eating."

On this words, he was out of the room, leaving behind two horny young men.

"He's such a tease." Naruto pouted as he snuggled up against Gaara.

"He is tired."

"I know, it's just... It's almost the end of our vacations and after that, it will be work and work again and not so much sex or time together or..."

"Naruto, it will be okay."

"I know, it's just... I don't want it to end. Not yet."

"So enjoy yourself." Gaara said, kissing him tenderly. "I have and idea how to."

"Really?" Naruto smiled as he felt Gaara's mouth on his nipples, sucking them.

"It's been a while since it had been just the two of us." Gaara whispered as he settled between Naruto's legs, brushing their half hard cocks together.

"That's true..." Naruto sighed, closing his eyes.

"We don't have to wait for him to have some fun."

"Do you think this is what he will call as "good"?"

"It's definitively being "good"." Gaara said. He kissed Naruto one more time before his fingers found their way to Naruto's entrance.

When he saw Naruto melting to the touch, just able to sigh and moan, he positioned himself and pushed forwards slowly, looking at Naruto all the time, to see how his features were twisted by the pleasure. He could feel Naruto tightening around him the deeper he was and once he was engulfed to the hilt, he stopped.

"Move." Naruto ordered, moving his hips.

With a smile, he obeyed and slowly moved out of Naruto's body completely, before thrusting back hard before the blond could complain. He did it again and again, faster and faster until Naruto was definitely just a mess, scratching Gaara's back. The blond's cock was leaking pre-cum, throbbing.

When he saw Naruto taking his erection in one of his hands to find his release, he pinned it down on the pillow. "Don't."

Naruto gave him a desperate look, but he only started to move faster, hitting Naruto's prostate again and again.

"Gaara... Gaara... I need to... Please let me touch myself..." Naruto begged.

"No." He replied as he was pounded inside the blond's body harder.

"Asshole." Naruto achieved to say between moans.

Gaara could feel his orgasm raw inside him. He couldn't think of anything else, could only focus on Naruto alone. His thrusts became more and more violent and suddenly he felt Naruto tightening around him, dirtying his stomach and with one last spark of lucidity, he pulled out of Naruto and came in his hands with a loud moan, before falling on top of Naruto, out of breath.

"Fuck, Gaara... It was... Fuck!" Naruto breathed into Gaara's ears, pulling the redhead into a big hug. "Fuck..."

They stayed like this a few minutes, kissing each other sweetly and laughing quietly.

"What about a shower?" Naruto asked, kissing Gaara's shoulder.

"It's a great idea."

When they got out of the shower, smiling tiredly, Sasuke had come back, the pastries in a plate, juice in glasses.

"Hey there."

"Hey. Horny teenagers."

The three of them laughed.

*'*

"Naruto, you're drunk." Sasuke said when the blond almost fall on him.

"No, I'm not. That's not true. Or maybe a bit. Okay, the world is spinning a little. Can I have some water?"

"There are some home." Sasuke answered.

"Great!" Naruto smiled and took them both by the hands.

Sasuke felt uneasy, as always when they were outside. Not that he was ashamed of being gay or having two boyfriends. What he couldn't stand was how people could look at them as if they were strange people, disgusting ones even.

"Sasuke." He turned his head to face Gaara. "There is no one here."

He shrugged. He knew he was being ridiculous. But he couldn't forget how his brother had looked at him when he had told him he wasn't seeing just one person, but two. How he had been told that he had to respect himself more, that he was worthy of love, when nobody told him that when he was just dating an asshole that was abusive.

He couldn't forget the first time where the three of them were drinking at a bar, minding their own business, when he had ordered their beer, how this guy approached him, inviting him to fuck in the toilet, and just started to insult him when he said no, that he was a whore with his two bitches.

It was hard sometimes. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't think of running away. Or just find one guy, like this, it would be easier. But the idea made him want to puke several times. And it was getting better. He was happy. He was living with two beautiful people who were taking care of him.

"Hmmm... Can we sit on this bench? I think I want to sit on this bench." Naruto said, dragging them behind him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Better now. And look at the view! So beautiful!" Naruto smiled, looking at the sea before them.

"Yes, it is." Gaara agreed, taking the blond's band in his own.

"I don't want it to be over..." Naruto pouted, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know. But we have to go back."

"Life is no fun." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke and Gaara shared a smile, but stayed silent. It was calming, the ocean breeze and just the three of them, not talking.

Two young women walked past them and when one of them noticed them, she started to laughed and whispered something to her friend and soon, they were both laughing, while looking at them.

Sasuke could feel his blood boiling. He wanted to get up and yell at them, yell at the world to mind their own fucking business.

"Sasuke, it's okay. They are young and dumb. We were all like this." Naruto said.

But it didn't calm him down.

He couldn't stay put. He got up and walked towards the sea. He heard Naruto and Gaara calling for him, but he didn't stop walking before a few seconds.

He sighed and looked at the view.

It was beautiful, calm. The sounds of the tiny waves breaking against the sand was hardly comforting, the sand under his feet felt good.

It was perfect.

They were perfect.

"I love you." He finally said, facing Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto looked surprised and Gaara was still as emotionless as he could be, but Sasuke could see and feel the tension in the redhead body.

"I love both of you," he swallowed, emotions made it hard to speak and breathed.

He noticed it was the first time he ever told them that. It always had been so hard to tell anyone what he was feeling. But everything was exploding inside of him right now, maybe because of the alcohol or the anger, or anything else, but he needed them to know.

"I love you both so much." He could feel a tear running on his cheek.

Naruto gave him a big smile and hugged him close and hard. "I love you too, Sasuke. So forget anything else. I love you so much too!"

He felt two other arms circling him. Gaara tiptoed and whispered to his ears "I love you, Sasuke." and the brunet gave him a smile before Gaara's lips met his.

Sasuke thought that Naruto was right for one.

It was a shame the vacations were already over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dear Shira, I hope you liked your gift! 
> 
> It's not the last one, but this little fic is over. I will try to give you the next part sooner <3
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments <3
> 
> You are the best :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this first chapter is to your liking, dear Shira :) 
> 
> There will be 3 chapters, all are already written! 
> 
> Lost of love <3


End file.
